Life Without The TeaBoy
by FlowerPetalsToTheWind
Summary: My first Fan fic. What happens when someone is pushed too far? Little bit of Janto plus a lil bit of Jack/Gwen and then a twist so I can't tell you the pairing :D enjoy! Oh and please Review
1. Ianto, Ianto, Ianto

"Ianto!" Jack called from the boardroom, "A little coffee wouldn't go amiss thank you!" the American accent went right through Ianto's head. He'd been finding it hard enough to concentrate on work that day anyway, without the almighty Jack's demands as well. Usually Ianto would come into work eagerly just to hear it; today however, he wished it would just shut up. It felt that Jack had done nothing but order him about today. Ianto didn't mind being told what to do by Jack; after all, he was his boss. But today seemed different. Like Jack was taking him for granted. Ordering him to do everything, not even asking, almost demanding. It had started that morning, when Ianto first heard Jack speak, he almost cringed.

"Ianto, coffee if you don't mind." Was the first thing he said to him. That wasn't so bad, but a little, "Hello Ianto," wouldn't have gone amiss. Then it went on from there…

"Ianto, Myfanwy needs feeding."

"Ianto, catalogue these files." He did manage a 'please' on the end of that one.

"Ianto, I've put some paperwork on your desk, needs doing."

"Fetch some medical stuff for Owen, will you Ianto."

"Coffee, Ianto."

"Owen's mucked up one of the files, but you'll sort it out won't you Ianto."

"Gwen can't find something or other; she reckons you know where it is. Just go get it before se gets huffy, Ianto."

Ianto, Ianto, Ianto. He was almost sick of hearing his own name. He took the fresh coffees to the boardroom. But being the professional he was, he didn't slam the mugs on the table like he was really tempted to do. Instead, in his calm persona, he put the mugs in front of everyone and cleared away the discarded paper that had been scattered. Jack continued talking to the rest of the team, without acknowledgment.


	2. Stormy Moods, Stormy Weather

**A/N: Ok, first chapter was a bit short, ok very short, my apologies, but I think it was more of a prolgue. Promise this chapter will be better. Enjoy! –FlowerPetalsToTheWind (I do not own Torchwood that would be my Idol, Russell T Davies)**

At the end of a very long day, Ianto continued working after everyone had gone home. Just as he shut down his computer and finished reorganising his tourist pamphlets, Jack came in, "One more thing before you go, Ianto," Ianto's heart leapt hoping Jack had come for a goodnight kiss. He turned around to find his arms suddenly piled with paperwork. "Don't bother filling them in now, just organise them ready for me tomorrow." Jack said casually. As he started down the steps to the Hub he turned around again, "One more thing," Ianto lifted his head in hope, "Just do me a coffee before you leave. You know no-one can work the machine like you can." Jack winked and left.

Ianto stood there. His eyes pricked with tears. His stomach twisted in anger. What had he done to deserve to be treated like this? Jack was his boss, not his master. He, Ianto, had the right to go home, not continue doing Jack's work for him. Even if that wink had set somersaults in his stomach.

He loved Jack, that's what made him do everything for him. But what's the point if Jack doesn't respond? Ianto felt heartbroken at that moment, which was making him angry. An emotion he wouldn't usually show. But he didn't care anymore. He took the paperwork Jack had just dumped on him and stormed down to Jack's office. He went straight in and Jack looked up. "No." Ianto stated plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going home. I am not doing your paperwork for you, which I know you'll get me to do eventually. And seeing as my work finished," he glanced at his watch, "two hours ago, I think you can get your own damn coffee!" Ianto was breathing heavily. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Ok." He said slowly. He got up from behind his desk, walked past the large pile of work and slipped his arms around Ianto's waist, "But no-one makes it as good as you." Jack pouted playfully. Ianto, however, wasn't impressed. He ignored the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach as they were soon being replaced with bubbling anger,

"You see! You're only affectionate when you want something. I can positively say that, had I just 'organised' _your _paperwork," he insinuated the common fact that that was Jack's code for, _do_ my paperwork, "and obediently made your coffee, you would not be cuddling me now, would you?" he said, shrugging Jack off. As he looked at Jack, he sniffled, trying to hold back tears that were welling up in his eyes, giving a stinging sensation behind them making him want to cry more.

Ianto didn't feel angry anymore, now that he had stood up to Jack. But he felt, almost despair, sadness, feeding on every negative feeling he had locked up inside of him.

"Ianto, if you weren't a guy, I would seriously think you have PMT." Jack said, trying to keep a straight face. He thought Ianto was just pissing about.

"That's right, have another laugh at the tea-boy!" Ianto yelled. He headed out the door but Jack tried to grab his arm. He pulled away with surprising strength.

Jack called after him but Ianto didn't turn around. He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the cog door. Jack wasn't sure whether to go after him or not. He didn't think Ianto was messing about anymore. He decided to ring Owen instead.

"Owen?"

"Wha'?" came the grunt of a reply.

"What are the symptoms of a nervous breakdown?"

"If you're having one, I don't do callouts." Owen mumbled. Jack wasn't sure if Owen was sleepy or drunk or both.

"No, just reassure me that I'm wrong for once."

"Meh," Owen grumbled, "well I suppose basically someone having a nervous breakdown, just can't cope." he slurred, "They find it hard to concentrate on work, they cry for no accounted reason, they have uncontrolled emotions, get the picture?"

"Mmm."

"Those are like the first symptoms, you know? They can get worse if untreated, the sufferer can just have a complete mental breakdown if not helped." Owen explained further. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"I think Ianto's not been coping well recently. The symptoms sound just like his recent behaviour" Jack confided in Owen.

"Hadn't noticed myself, but.."

"I think I need to get Ianto back to the Hub, before he hurts himself." Jack decided.

"Yup, that should help, keep a close eye on him, I'll take a look at him tomorrow." Owen added helpfully. After that he put the phone down.

Jack grabbed his greatcoat and left the Hub to find Ianto. In the millennium centre, Jack found the weather torrential. Rain pounded down, the wind pushed hard, and the lightening forks were followed by angry clatters of thunder. He had no idea where Ianto had gone, but his best bet was his flat. Jack got into the Torchwood SUV and headed for Ianto's flat.


	3. It's Captain Harkness actually

**A/N for all you Ianto fans, this won't be your favourite chapter. I had it planned all along, I considered changing it but it wouldn't fit. Extreme fans have a tissue ready ;)**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind (does not own Torchwood)**

Jack sat with his head in his hands. The boardroom was empty apart from him. He had been waiting at Ianto's flat for most of the night in the rain, but either Ianto was ignoring him or he hadn't gone back to his flat. Both possibilities worried Jack.

As the rest of the team filed into work, none of them noticed Jack's worry as he disguised it as best he could to keep them from worrying too. Owen however used his perfect discretion, "So how did it go with Ianto last night? Actually, do I want to know?" as he said this, Gwen and Tosh looked around realising Ianto wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Uh, I don't know. I, um, couldn't find him." Jack replied reluctantly. As he said this, his mobile rang. He grabbed it quickly hoping it was Ianto. It wasn't a number he recognised so answered quickly,

"Mr. Harkness?" came a woman's voice,

"Captain Harkness yes?"

"We couldn't contact Rhiannon Evans; you are Mr. Jones' next emergency number. I'm afraid he was involved in a Hit and Run incident last night and is in a critical condition. He is at Cardiff's Hospital. Would you like to come and see him and give us his details please?" the woman explained.

"Oh my God." Was Jack's only reply. The rest of the team looked up at Jack's reaction. "Yes, of course, I'll be right there."

"Thank you Captain, you have our condolences." The hospital receptionist replied kindly and put the phone down.

"What is it, Jack?" Gwen asked,

"It's Ianto. He's been hurt after a hit and run incident. They said he's critical." Jack whispered. Tosh put her hand to her mouth, Gwen and Owen both said,

"Oh God."

The team headed straight to the SUV. Jack fetched his own greatcoat, after realising that Ianto always brought it to him.

The team raced towards Cardiff Hospital. When they arrived the receptionist looked up. "Captain Harkness?"

"Yes, where's Ianto?"

"He's currently in surgery, if you wait in the waiting room I will call when he's come out and the doctor will then be able to explain to you more." Everybody was apprehensive. They sat in wait on some plastic chairs set along the wall. They all looked up in union every time a doctor went past but as the doctor carried on; they put their heads back down.

Jack got up and paced up and down the room, Gwen bit her nails, Owen twiddled his thumbs deep in thought, his medical knowledge making his brain whir out the possibilities and Tosh sat tapping on her PDA. After what felt like hours, a doctor came in and asked,

"Mr. Harkness?" Jack bolted over to the doctor, without bothering to correct him.

"Is Ianto going to be ok?" the rest of the team stayed sat, as they considered Jack's conversation private.

"Mr. Jones suffered severe internal bleeding and trauma to the head. A witness said the car was going at a very high speed. The police have to investigate the incident as suspicious circumstances. Mr. Jones is currently in Intensive Care, only time can tell if he will pull through as the damage is quite severe to say the least." The doctor explained. Jack looked crestfallen. The doctor looked at Jack's company who took the signal to stand and walked over to Jack. Gwen put her arms around Jack as his eyes started to water. He buried his head in her shoulder. Owen started to ask the doctor questions,

"When you say head trauma, are we talking," Owen gulped not wanting to say the words out loud, "brain damage?" the doctor looked towards the floor, he hated it when he had to tell the patient's loved ones the truth,

"Possibly." He stated plainly. "He's currently on life-support, but he seems very strong, if he sees it through the night then we can take it day by day."

"Can we see him?" Gwen asked thickly through her tears.

"Only one at a time." The doctor replied. He shook Owen's hand nodded at the rest of the team and held his hand towards the door to indicate 'follow me'.

The Torchwood team followed the doctor to the Intensive Care Ward. It loomed, ghostly quiet. The doctor stopped at door number 4. "Who is his next of Kin?" the doctor asked. The team all looked at each other.

"Well none of us are. But we're all he's got." Gwen told the doctor. He seemed reluctant to let them in but he did in the end as he thought no-one could act out the pain he could see in the eyes of the man with the old RAF greatcoat on.

Jack went in first with the doctor who opened the blinds so the rest of the team could see in then the doctor left them with Ianto.


	4. Sorry

The sight was almost unbearable for Jack. He sat next to Ianto's bed letting the long held back tears fall. His water filled eyes took in everything that he didn't want to see. Ianto was wired to numerous machines, all bleeping a different tone or measuring something vital. There were also bags of drugs and blood hanging, being dripped through Ianto's body. His beautiful face was covered with bandages and tubes keeping him alive. Jack took hold of his hand,

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, "If I hadn't of worked you so hard or if I had taken more time to be with you and cared for you a little more, you wouldn't be here now." It was times like these that Jack wished he could die, or could take somebody's place. Why Ianto? What had he ever done wrong that someone would try and hurt him like this?

Outside, by the window the rest of Torchwood 3 stood and watched also taking in the sight they didn't want to see. Tosh was holding onto Owen shaking with tears, Gwen had her head pressed against the window also crying silently.

Back in the room, Jack was still talking to Ianto, "I promise, I swear Jones, Ianto Jones that if you pull through I will never let go of you again. I will hold on so tightly that no-one will ever be able to hurt you again." He delicately squeezed Ianto's hand, as Ianto looked very fragile as if he could break at the slightest touch. Jack fell asleep next to Ianto and stayed so for the rest of the night.

The next morning Jack was wakened by a gentle nudge by a nurse. She smiled at him, "He made it through the night Captain Harkness. This could be the start of a recovery." Jack smiled back weakly. He looked outside the window where Gwen was slumped against the wall asleep. Tosh and Owen didn't appear to be there anymore. Jack stood up slowly, stiff from the angle he'd slept on. He walked outside and woke Gwen. She woke with a start. Jack helped her up and embraced her tightly.

"Where are Tosh and Owen?" Jack asked,

"Back at the Hub. Just checking the Rift, Janet and stuff." Gwen explained. Jack nodded. When it had come to his team, he knew he'd picked them wisely.

"How is he?" Gwen asked quietly.

"They said it's a good sign that he's made it through the night. It could be the start of recovery." Jack smiled. Gwen smiled back. They sat down on the plastic seats.

Suddenly Jack held Gwen's face gently. She looked into his dazzling eyes, dulled by worry and lack of sleep. He kissed her very carefully giving her a chance to pull away. She responded and kissed him back passionately. Allowing their worries to drift momentarily, to let the pain to go numb for a brief moment. They stayed enveloped in each others arms, eventually falling into a reluctant doze.

Through their sleep a nurse shuffled past. His high cheekbones covered in a thin surgical mask. He walked into Ianto's room and shut the door silently, without waking the two outside. In his hand he held a sterilized, silver tray with a single injection on it. He placed the tray carefully on the bedside table and with gloved hands picked the needle up, "Sorry. This isn't about you; it's just a personal thing. Not quite how I imagined ending your life but it will have to do." He spoke softly, with that he injected a lethal concoction into Ianto's arm, "Goodnight, Eyecandy."


	5. Dreaded words

The long drawn out tone hit Jack before he'd even woken up. "NO!" he screamed. He pulled Gwen off of him who then also woke up and followed him into Ianto's room where the heart monitor was ringing out the flat tone. There was no-one else in the room but they were immediately joined by doctors and assistants who responded to the dead call. They pushed Jack and Gwen out of the room so they had to watch helplessly from the window. Gwen turned her head away from Ianto who was being roughly prepared for resuscitation by having his shirt forcefully undone as a doctor violently pushed chest compressions. Jack also had to look away and again found hugging Gwen mildly comforting.

After a few minutes the dreadful noise stopped. But wasn't replaced with a rhythmic bleep but appeared to be turned off. Jack looked up to the picture he wanted to see least of all. The lead doctor was looking at his watch as an assistant delicately put the blankets over Ianto's head. "No." Jack whispered. Gwen couldn't bring herself to lift her head up as she knew what had happened. "No, no, no, no, no!" Jack repeated desperately. He shook his head violently in disbelief.

Owen and Tosh rounded the corner in haste only to be greeted by grieving eyes and tears. Immediately Tosh huddled Gwen in a big bear hug. Owen was left to stare awkwardly at his boss who seemed to have gone into a complete breakdown.

"If I had done something, or, or," Jack couldn't seem to find words or relief in anything. His precious, Welsh, tea-boy was gone and it was his fault. "It was my fault." He whispered.

A doctor walked slowly out of Ianto's room, "I'm sorry." He said, with that he walked back into the room to take down Ianto's chart. The lead doctor came out and nodded at the team in sympathy.

"We will do a post mortem, find cause of death, settle your thoughts as much as we can." He clarified. Owen thanked the doctors reluctantly as he felt they could have done more to save Ianto. He helped Tosh and Gwen shepard Jack back to the SUV.

It was a very long and quiet journey back to the Hub. They entered and all headed straight for the random sofas on the main level. Though they were all gagging for coffee, none of them could bring themselves to try and go to Ianto's little coffee area. The whole scene felt very wrong without Ianto. At that moment Jack realised how taken for granted the tea-boy had really been. His expert coffee, his cheeky but shy smile, his slight blushes when Jack mentioned them together and his all round helpfulness and unchallenged friendship. Even Owen let a tear or two slip in his grief. Torchwood 3 sat and mourned the Tea-boy for the rest of the night.

**A/N: This is not the end, watch out, I have one more surprise in store for you, keep reviewing :) –FlowerPetalsToTheWind (does not own Torchwood)**


	6. This Is A Test

**A/N Thank you sooo much reviewers, your opinions have been taken into account. But more reviews are very, very welcome. I'm sure many of you are very upset with Torchwood's loss, but... **

**keep reading… I can't let you leave empty handed now can I? ;)**

The next morning the team woke up bleary eyed. The only person missing was Owen who had left a brief note on Tosh's computer to say he had gone home as he needed drink and sleep. After everyone had read this, they were sure he hadn't meant a cup of tea drink.

The atmosphere in the Hub the next morning was almost unbearable. Depressing would have been and understatement. Nobody had realised how much Ianto had meant to them personally until he was no longer there. Hardly anyone could concentrate on work, it was more like moping around, trying to find something to do. Even after Owen had returned, clearly hung-over, just after midday, nobody was speaking, or even doing much. The whole day was slow; the Rift seemed to be doing nothing as well. By the end of the first day without Ianto, the team were feeling (if possible) worse.

Late that night when everyone had virtually packed up and shut their workstations down, Jack announced that he was taking everyone to the pub.

"A toast to Ianto." He had sniffed briefly. As everyone gathered to go out, the cog wheel door opened before Tosh had even activated it to do so. The team stood warily. Intruder?

Jack produced his ancient Webley and held it pointing slightly towards the floor, ready to rise it, if need be. As the cog door wheeled back, a figure stood, almost posed, behind it. Jack squinted to make out someone he was sure he recognised.

John stepped forward, "Hey kids, did you miss me?"

"Like Hell we did." Owen spat bringing his own gun out. John tutted,

"Now, now Owen, no need to be rude." He said patronisingly. Owen glared at him; Jack raised his gun at John along with Gwen and Tosh.

"I think it would be best if you didn't shoot me, otherwise you won't get your precious Eyecandy back." John winked at Jack. After he said this he produced a sort of amulet, which flickered recognition in Jack's mind.

"What's that?" Gwen asked aiming at it with her gun.

"Don't Gwen." Jack said quietly.

"Why, what the fuck is it?" Gwen asked chancing quick glances at Jack, while still having her Glock 17 trained on the mysterious object.

"Yes, what is it Jack?" John asked, cocking his head to one side. Jack frowned struggling to remember it. It looked like something from his days with the Time Agency. "Well I'll tell you," John said impatiently, "This is a Time Bubble, similar to a Time Loop except the event doesn't keep recurring. It takes you back to a point. This amulet can take you back to the designated time it was set to. This is without upsetting time and Fate and Destiny etc. So you can change an event, without all the problems that tend to occur. Quite ingenious actually." He explained, "But before I go on, I'm tired of having all these guns pointed at me." He said stuffing the amulet back into his pocket. He flicked something out his jacket pocket and suddenly everyone's guns violently shook themselves out of their hands and landed by his feet. John smiled at his accessory like a boy would at his new toy.

He brought out his own impressive gun and pointed it at Gwen. She froze. "Right, now let's exercise a bit of control shall we?" John continued in his patronising way. He rounded on Gwen and put the gun to her head, "Now that I have your attention, boardroom now!" he ordered.

"John, just-" Jack started,

"Just what?" John cut in, "Just put the gun down and let us shoot you instead." He said sarcastically, "I don't think so." He jammed the gun into Gwen's head just to remind the team who was supposed to be in charge at that moment. He wrapped an arm around her neck like a boa constrictor and pulled her towards the boardroom.

Once everyone had shuffled cautiously into the boardroom, John ordered everybody, apart from Gwen, who he appeared to still be holding in a minor headlock, to sit on the floor against the wall. They did so, as Gwen was turning slightly blue when John got angry. "Ok then." He started. He sat down on a chair and pulled Gwen onto his lap before wrapping his legs around hers making it very difficult for any escape. "So, my Time Bubble," still holding the gun to Gwen's head, he pulled the mysterious amulet out of his pocket, "Inside this amulet, I have a point in time that I'm sure you will be very interested in. It happens to be a moment 30 seconds before a Mr Jones was regrettably hit by a car." John said innocently. Jack stood up at this moment.

"What are you talking about?" he asked sternly,

"I'm talking about a small loophole in the death clause, so to speak." John replied philosophically. Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You didn't." He said slowly.

"What? Hit Eyecandy with a car? No! Never." John said with mock surprise, "I hit him with the Torchwood SUV." He announced, looking Jack straight in the eyes. At this Owen stood up. John wiggled the gun and took the safety catch off and put it back against Gwen's head, so Owen was forced to sit down again as he knew John wouldn't think twice about shooting Gwen.

"But that didn't kill him, so I had to give him a little help to go." As John spoke, Jack curled his fists in anger as he heard what John had done right under his nose and he hadn't even seen it. "So I gave him a little dosage of my own recipe, lethal brew." John's smile increased as he saw the burning anger in Jack's eyes.

"But!" John exclaimed dramatically, "I'm going to give you this amulet on one condition." Again his and Jack's eyes met in a daring stare, "You stay loyal to me, as my partner and I will give you this amulet and give you the chance to save Eyecandy." John smiled, impressed with his own brilliant mind. "So Jack, does he mean more to you than just a shag? Because if you bring him back, you're mine, forever. You'll never be able to touch him again." John raised his eyebrows at Jack, daring him to answer. John sat back, leaving Jack in his predicament, as he lent back he let his hand wander and settle on the inside of Gwen's leg.

"Fuck off." She hissed pushing his hand off.

The team had all been staring at Jack, waiting for his answer. Gwen looked at him hard, hoping he was contemplating how to get rid of John, and not considering not bringing Ianto back. Then Jack nodded. Gwen felt truly scared for the first time, as Jack's face had a look of defeat on it. "Give me that Time Bubble, John. I want my tea-boy back."

John's grin was wider than a Cheshire cat's. Jack didn't trust it. He stepped forward but John stood up still strangling Gwen. She choked slightly at the unexpected drag on her neck. Jack to a cautionary step back again with his hands up, "Ok, you've had your fun, now let Gwen go and give me the bloody Bubble." Jack asked trying to keep his temper now.

"Come with me Jack." John said quietly. He pushed Gwen past Jack so that she hit the wall where Owen and Tosh were sitting,

"Hey!" Owen barked, holding onto Gwen and helping her to sit on the floor. Tosh also glared at John but didn't say anything. He smiled at them all, ignoring Owen's complaint,

"Now, kiddies, grown ups have very important things to talk about, so stay in the boardroom and be good, if you don't, well then John's just going to have to shoot you." He walked to the door and gestured that Jack should follow. Jack walked out and John followed, shutting the door behind him.

Immediately, Tosh brought her PDA out of her pocket and activated her Bluetooth set. She tapped quickly on her PDA then motioned for the other two to stay quiet. She listened intently to John and Jack's conversation,

"You realise this is a test, don't you?" John was asking on the other side of the wall.

"_You_ are one big test." Jack replied smoothly.

"That I am, but you love me for it." John came back equally as smooth.

"_Did_ love, past tense." Jack retorted. Not that the team could see but John stepped closer to Jack and looked up at him. He slowly brought the Bubble out of his jacket. Jack moved his hand to receive it but John immediately stepped back.

"One more little thing." He added slyly, before Jack could blink John had taken a knife out of his back pocket and threw it at Jack where it embedded itself deep in his stomach. Jack groaned as the knife sliced through his flesh. He looked up at John whose facial expression hadn't altered. "Now go save your precious little Eyecandy, but if you don't make it, instead of just knowing he's dead, you'll be able to watch him die too." John chucked the amulet at Jack who grabbed for it desperately to avoid it smashing on the floor.

It was a small object that fitted in the palm perfectly. It was a spherical shape that glowed, a calming sea blue. The Bubble amulet started to turn pink, however, when Jack snatched it, activating a small button on one side.

Jack closed his eyes feeling a small lurch like when in an elevator. He opened his eyes wincing as the pain in his stomach grew. He looked around. He was suddenly in the pouring rain. He heaved himself up until he was standing. He started to panic. 30 seconds John had said. Behind him he heard a speeding vehicle. He turned around to see Ianto with his back to him starting to cross the road. His heart leapt at the sight of Ianto. "Yan! Ianto! Look out!" Jack yelled at the top of his voice. He staggered to the road. Ianto turned around,

"Forget it Jack!" Ianto yelled back, about 10 feet away from him. Jack paused, momentarily stunned. Then he remembered what his relationship had been with Ianto the last time he saw him before he died. This made him more determined. Ianto was not going to die hating him. He staggered over as fast as he could, screaming and yelling and making as much noise as he could, trying to get Ianto to stop going near the road, as words were starting to fail him. His brain was starting to cloud over preventing it from communicating with the rest of his body, including his vocal chords.

He stumbled over and looked up. Ianto was standing at the edge of the road now. Ianto looked behind him and saw Jack on the ground. He watched Jack, confused as to why the Captain had sat on the ground. But then he examined him more closely, Jack didn't look well. He started to head slowly back to Jack when a roaring sound was heard coming around the corner. Ianto looked around again to see the Torchwood SUV hurtling towards him. Jack yelled at him, something was wrong. Ianto didn't know what but he knew something was up. He ran back to Jack only just missing being hit by the car. The SUV braked hard and swung around, catching the Captain and the tea-boy in its glaring headlights. Ianto bent down,

"Yan." Jack croaked, smiling slightly. He lifted his arm up and touched Ianto delicately on the cheek.

"Jack what happened?" Ianto asked, extremely confused. Suddenly he saw the glint of the knife. "Oh my god, Jack, how did you get stabbed?" he was alarmed now. Jack pointed at the SUV,

"John."

Ianto dragged Jack away from the road. The SUV was still there rumbling as the engine warmed up. Then it slid forward slightly with an aggressive rev.

Ianto scrabbled desperately, trying to drag Jack's increasingly heavy weight away from the menacing 4x4. He pulled, tugged and dragged Jack back until they were a few yards away from the SUV which still just sat there, engine running. Ianto looked at Jack who was starting to turn very pale.

"Hang on, Ianto. We can't go back to the Hub yet." Jack stuttered. With great effort he heaved himself, with Ianto's help, to his feet.

"Why not?" Ianto was completely confused now.

"I don't have time to explain, but we just can't. Now do as I say." Jack was fighting his body that was aching to just shut down. His shirt was stained with his blood that was still seeping through the wound. He limped, again with Ianto's help, across the small area back towards the millennium centre.

"Make sure we're not near the paving slab entrance to the Hub." Jack reminded Ianto. He knew that even in a Time Bubble, he couldn't meet himself without a bad outcome. Ianto helped him to sit behind the water feature, away from the concealed entrance to the Hub. They heard the SUV trundling slowly towards them, the headlights seeking them out. But it past without seeing them. John was tapping on the steering wheel trying to see through the heavy rain quite unsuccessfully.

Jack slowly died of blood loss in Ianto's arms. The Welshman sat in the rain, cold, confused and afraid. He didn't know why or how John had come back. Nor did he know how Jack had ended up stabbed but he sat there patiently with the dead man in his arms.

After a few minutes he jumped in surprise as Jack stirred taking in a huge breath. Jack smiled up at him. They steadily rose together and Jack embraced Ianto tightly. "I don't know if John will stop now, it's not really his forte. But he hasn't come back, so where is the bastard?" Jack thought out loud.

"Jack, are you going to tell me what the Hell is going on?" Ianto asked, completely confused by now. Jack looked the tea boy in the eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yan, it's just such a long story and I don't have much more time. But you have to go back to the Hub on your own and find me. Warn me about John and be ready." Jack explained,

"Find you? But you're already here!"

"No, I travelled back in time to stop you being hit by the SUV. The present me is sitting in the Hub wondering where you are and is about to go to your flat. So you have to get back there and warn me about John or I will leave and he will be able to get into the Hub." Jack tried to reason with Ianto. The Welshman frowned in complete bewilderment. He had no idea what Jack was on about. "Just trust me, ok?" Jack urged. Ianto shrugged and nodded. "Thank you," Jack sighed, he kissed Ianto on the forehead, "Now go, quick!" he pushed Ianto in the direction of the Hub.

He could feel the Time Moment from the Bubble starting to end. He watched Ianto jogging back to the Hub as he felt himself starting to be dragged back to his present day.


	7. Just an occupational hazard

As soon as Jack landed back in the present he felt something was wrong still. He looked to see where he was, which was exactly where he had left. He looked around. John was no longer there though. He walked into the Boardroom and to his relief saw the whole of his team sat around the table drinking coffee. Ianto walked over to him, "We were wondering when you were coming back. Ready to tell me what the Hell is going on now?" Jack smiled widely, a dazzling smile that sent Ianto's heart fluttering.

"Where's John?" Jack asked,

"Secured in a cell." Ianto answered also producing a wide grin.

"You clever tea boy." Jack hugged him tight, "And well done to the rest of you. We will have a small celebration, though, after we have got rid of John and I keep my word and explain what the Hell has been happening over the last couple of days."

The whole Torchwood team were sat in the Hub after 'disposing' of John Hart thanks to Jack's mysterious leather strap that was on his wrist. They all had coffee that Ianto had made and all were listening to Jack explain the events that had happened thanks to John.

The team were shocked to find that in an alternate future Ianto had died. Even Ianto himself was shaking with shock after finding out how close to death he had found himself. Only Jack, who had changed Ianto's future, could remember what had happened. The team were mortified, listening to Jack recount the hospital and the mourning that they had gone through, except now that he'd stopped Ianto crossing the road, technically that had not done any of that. "Thank God for that." Owen said after Jack had finished, "I don't know what I'd do without Ianto's coffee." He winked at Ianto who smiled, pleased to know that if he died, he would be remembered because of his coffee.

Ianto winced slightly as Jack hugged him. Jack frowned, "Are you ok?" Ianto smiled but before he could say anything Gwen told Jack,

"John shot him in the shoulder when he arrived back. The gunshot alerted us to the Hub breach." Jack knew then that his sense of something being wrong when he had returned was Ianto's injury. After this discovery he felt almost at ease apart from the anger towards John for shooting his tea boy.

"Well I've told you my story, so tell me yours. What happened after I changed the past?" he asked.

"Well, like I said Ianto came back and luckily so had I because I'd forgotten my phone. I hadn't seen John while I was hunting round for my phone but I bloody well heard that gunshot." Gwen explained, "So I grabbed my gun and went to the source of the noise, near the cog wheel entrance. I saw Ianto on the floor and John fucking Hart holding a freshly fired gun to him. So I shot him in the arm."

"I grabbed the gun he'd dropped and Gwen still had him covered with hers." Ianto joined in with the story, "Then Gwen made him go down to the cells where I activated one and then locked him in while she still had him covered with a gun."

"Then I get a call from PC Cooper over there," Owen also joined in, pointing at Gwen, "Screaming at me to get my arse down to the Hub because Ianto got shot. I'm like 'What the Hell are you on about?' and she then brings John Hart into it as well. I thought she was pissed or high or something but I went anyway and found Gwen and Ianto in my medical bay trying to stem blood coming from Ianto's shoulder. Luckily for him, it hadn't done a lot of harm so he's now bandaged up and after a couple of weeks, will be as good as new. So we all sat down with a coffee and that was when you appear from nowhere and I think you would have caught up with the story after that." Owen finished. Jack nodded. He knew John couldn't be trusted but he still went to kill Ianto even after Jack had saved him from being hit by the car. He shook his head in somewhat disbelief. John was definitely twisted.

The Captain sat down with his team and enjoyed a quiet coffee, pleased that every one of them was still there. Safe and sound. Well apart from Ianto's shoulder but that couldn't be helped, working for Torchwood, bullet wounds were just an occupational hazard.


End file.
